


Close to Chosen

by TiredArts



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien-like Awoken, Non-binary Crow, Other, Started during Season of the Chosen, Unconventional Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredArts/pseuds/TiredArts
Relationships: Crow x Young Wolf, but like platonically





	1. Prologue: The Helm

Bitrik was surprised to say the least when he was ordered to the Helm. A new room in the rafters of the Hangar? If it wasn’t from Zavala himself, he would’ve doubted its validity. After all, who puts an important meeting place on the ROOF of a HANGAR in a very easy-to-hit spot? 

No matter. He was approaching the hallway as fast as he could. The message was urgent apparently, and he knew better than to keep Zavala waiting. Last time he didn’t show up, Zavala entered a war with the Cabal because of his ego.

Bitrik was still upset about Zavala’s lack of diplomacy. If he were there, things would’ve gone a lot differently. He would’ve talked the prices down, or just made an example of Caiatl’s bodyguards, o-

**CLANG**

Bitrik stumbled back and grasped his flattened nose. He had walked face-first into the door while mentally spiraling, and now his vest was covered in blood. Great. 

He sighed and waved his hand over the door’s lock pad. The chip in his wrist beeped quietly as the door hissed open to reveal the tight corridor. 

“You’re finally here,” a familiar voice startled him. Bitrik jumped back into a defensive crouch, his left hand still pinching his nose shut to stem the bleeding. His eyes darted around to find the source of the voice, eventually settling on a strangely-dressed Hunter leaned against the wall. The Hunter tilted their masked head curiously.

“Do you not recognize me,  _ Beetles _ ?”

Bitrik’s eyes widened as he stood up straight. “Crow?!”

Crow smiled under their skull-emblazoned mask. “That’s my name. Come, we have much to discuss.”

“You sound more and more like Osiris every day,” Bitrik laughed. “Has he introduced you to his better half yet?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, Saladin’s waiting at the table.”

Across the room, Saladin’s holographic scowl cut daggers into Bitrik’s pain-watered eyes. The shimmering blue of the projector did nothing to soften his grizzled face.

“Welcome to the Helm, Young Wolf,” he growled. “I see you’ve already met one of our team. Crow will be handling recon on your expeditions.”

Confusion flashed across Bitrik’s face. “‘Team?’ As in, there’s gonna be folks helping me?”

Saladin huffed and raised a data pad in his hand. “Yes. Halliday is air support, Osiris is on intel, and Zavala and I handle strike assignments.”

“Huh…” Bitrik wiped a small string of blood from his beard. “I’m used to being out there alone, but I guess having someone at my back might be helpful.”

Crow playfully bumped into Bitrik’s shoulder and winked at him. “No more war crimes on my watch.”

“You say that, but I wasn’t the one who wiped an entire fireteam on accident last week. I swear I heard Drifter hit a peak through the game channels.” 

Crow was thankful that they were wearing their mask, but knew that Bitrik could still feel them blushing. Bitrik continued despite Saladin’s grumbling.

“That invasion was nasty. You’ve been getting really good, y’know. Sooner or later, you’re gonna outpace me!”

Saladin  _ harrumph _ ed loudly to draw Bitrik’s attention. “Wolf, we can discuss games later. Right now, I have an assignment for you. Drachus’ recovered files have given us vital intelligence on Caiatl’s movements. Another is vying for entrance to her council as we speak- Basilius, the Siegehardened. He and his legion are assaulting Europa in search of technology to present to Her Highness. If he succeeds, it won’t be long before Caiatl has an entire platoon of Exo-Legionnaires at her disposal.”

Bitrik rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “Lemme guess- you want me to go in there and kick his teeth in?”

“Yes- or at the very least, get in the way. Halliday will be running with you, up in the air with covering fire, and as a second set of eyes in case things go south.”

“Alrighty,” Bitrik grunted, stretching his arms behind his head. “Crow, you coming with?” 

Crow nodded no. “Commander Zavala has assigned me to scouting in the EDZ for the next 24 hours. Firebase Hades has been all a-buzz lately, and he wants information on why.”

Bitrik pouted. “Awww, I wanted to show you Europa. It’s super pretty, and you’d probably get along well with Variks.”

“You’ll have time to meet with him afterwards, Wolf,” Saladin said. “Your ship is in the Hangar bay, waiting.” He turned to Crow and nodded. “Same with you, Crow. Halliday has finally finished removing the Hive wards from the ship you found while fighting the High Celebrant. She says it’s clear to fly, and it’s already been loaded with your mission coordinates.”

Crow whistled, impressed. “Man, y’all are efficient around here.”

“Indeed. If that’s all, then you two are dismissed.”

Saladin’s projected form sputtered out, leaving the two Hunters in silence. 


	2. Bitrik- On Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitrik goes to Europa to fight Basillius and gets cold  
> also Optic roasts Exxie

coming soon!


End file.
